dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Einherjar (3.5e Race)
=Einherjar= Outsiders.]] They continue training and fighting eternally for the day they would storm the Material Plane en masse at The End of Days to fight off the forces of destruction in a battle no one will win. Occasionally, they get bored, and wander about the Material Plane in search of battle and conquest. This race is designed for use with the Einherjar Paragon (3.5e Racial Paragon Class). Personality Einherjar are often the exemplars of the brave warrior type. They rush into situations, often without thinking things through, relying on their might and prowess to solve their problems. As much as they like fighting, the enjoy revelry and parties even more. They scarf down great feasts, laugh and dance and sing after a hard day's work. They see common folk much like children, weak and whiney but capable of much more given time, and expect the company they keep to be as brave as themselves. Occasionally, an einherjar will exemplify the magician or the charmer, bucking the trends of many of his fellows. This does little to discourage their revelrous tendencies, as it is merely their tactics that vary, rather than their goal. Upon becoming reborn as an einherjar, they forget their former mortal lives, though, their personalities and mannerisms remain intact. Their old memories are kept safe with their chosen god (or held captive by those more malicious deities and greater extraplanar forces). Physical Description They appear as stout and stocky over-sized humans with an otherworldly aura about them. Einherjar men often sport well groomed beards, tattoos or other marks of honor and distinction. Einherjar women often wear their hair long, in braids or otherwise pulled back, as to prevent it from getting in the way during battle. With their eternal lives in Ysgard, they keep a youthful yet mature look throughout their lives. They are often seen dressed in armor and adorned with furs and pelts. They often keep many weapons at hand, well cared for, with a look of style from ages past. Relations Einherjar get along with races and individuals that revere battle, bravery, courage and duty. They also tend to interact with those races most in need of extra-planar assistance, such as humans, who are constantly besieged by fiends. Alignment Since many paths lead to glorious death in battle, an einherjar may be of any alignment. Lands Einherjar live in great halls in Ysgard, a celestial realm of the gods. Every morning, they march out into the celestial fields and wage combat against each other, hacking each other to bits in bloody joyous haphazard war. As the sun sets at the end of the day, each einherjar is healed and resurrected as they go off back to the great halls to feast and party until they are filled with meat and booze and sleep until dawn when they repeat the process over again. Religion Einherjar worship those gods who provide them with home in Ysgard, such as Odin and Freyja. Einherjar are also highly superstitious and as frontline witnesses to the actions of gods, know that it is best to look out for signs, omens and signals, as well as watch your own actions. Language Einherjar speak Common and Celestial. Their common often has an accent, using archaic words and pronunciations. Names Male Names: Alvis, Aslak, Bjorn, Bond, Carr, Dag, Esbern, Geir, Herrick, Ivor, Leif, Magne, Oddvar, Olaf, Regin, Sigurd, Stig, Sven, Tarn, Tor, Yngvar Female Names: Astrid, Brenda, Dagmar, Eir, Gerda, Gunnhild, Helga, Hjordis, Idona, Inga, Norna, Ragnhild, Runa, Sigrid, Thora, Unni, Valda Racial Traits * +2 Strength or +2 Dexterity or +2 Constitution: Einherjar are physically adept, but they are a varied bunch. Choose either +2 Strength, +2 Dexterity or +2 Constitution for a racial ability score bonus. Players, be sure to note on your character sheet which ability score gains this bonus for reference. * ( ): Unlike most other living creatures, an einherjar does not have a dual nature; his soul and body form one unit. When an einherjar is slain, no soul is set loose. Einherjar can be raised, reincarnated, or resurrected just as other living creatures can be. Einherjar gain the Extraplanar subtype when not on Ysgard or the Material Plane. He is a resident of both planes. * Size::Medium: Einherjar gain no special bonuses or penalties due to size. * Einherjar base land speed is 30 feet. * Darkvision 60 feet. * Proficient with all simple and martial weapons. * Proficient with armor (light, medium, and heavy) and shields. * Restorative Carousing (Ex): An einherjar regains 1 HP per HD per hour that he spends partying, drinking, eating or generally merrymaking with others. * Automatic Languages: Celestial and Common. * Bonus Languages: Any (other than secret languages, such as Druidic). See the Speak Language skill. * Favored Class: Favored Class::Any * Level Adjustment: +Level Adjustment::0 * Effective Character Level: Effective Character Level::1 Vital Statistics Einherjar don't age, and thus do not gain the bonuses or penalties associated with aging. For more information on einherjar, visit your local epic poet, or go to: Wikipedia:Einherjar. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Race